


Nighttime Blossoms

by GogglesXKun



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GogglesXKun/pseuds/GogglesXKun





	Nighttime Blossoms

A cough broke the stiff silence of the night. Despite being a warm summer night, coughs frequently broke the silence around the sun gold Inkling. It wasn’t as if anyone else was around though, the silence being broken was solely his fault. His and the bright green petals falling from his lips fault… They almost seemed to glow in the moonlight… Almost like an Inkling he knew… Not like he was thinking of them because of this though.

When the petals first started to fall, Emperor couldn’t figure it out. He still can’t due to his own stubbornness. It took a week for Emperor to finally get too curious about the strange phenomenon and look it up… The closest result he could find to his symptoms was a rare disease known as “Hanahaki disease”. Supposedly it was cause by one sided love, but that was impossible. He only loved prince and that was because they were family. Of course he cherished his brother. Any good sibling would.

Yet, that didn’t explain why these petals fell from his lips. To have hanahaki, you need to be romantically interested in someone apparently. The flower the petals were from or at least the colors of the petals would match that of the ink color the object of their affections had. At least, that was what Emperor had read.

Again though, such a thing was impossible to the yellow Inkling. Why would he care for anyone like that? He had no need for a partner. For an empress. Especially since there was only one Inkling he could connect the color to, and he certainly wasn’t in love with them…

No, that spikey-haired, green Inkling he had met on the mountains and given those prototypes to certainly couldn’t be the object of his affections. Even if Gloves looked cute while stunned on the ground after a defeat. Even if that twinkle in his eyes as he got up to practice and try again made the king’s heart skip a beat. Even if he almost constantly watched the other’s battles to see that adorably confident gr- Wait a second. He was getting off track. He certainly didn’t love Gloves. Not one bit.

Though, another cough says otherwise as the petals again freely fall from his lips. He couldn’t stop them… It would kill him to try to. Suffocation was one of the most common causes of death with this disease, he shouldn’t tempt it to strike early by trying to choke down the petals. Yet, that made it much harder to deny what he felt… Not that he felt anything that he needed to deny. He wasn’t in love, so what was there to deny?

“Eh? Emperor, why are you out so late?”

Dragged out of his thoughts, the king looks over to who would dare to break the silence with a stunned expression. Perhaps if he wasn’t dazed, he would have recognized the voice. Yet, he didn’t and his breath was stolen away from him as he looked over. The Inkling that matched the bright green petals scattered around his face gazed at the king in worried confusion, those cute mismatched eyes focused solely on him… Wait, did that say “cute”? It was supposed to be “weird”.

Whatever is the truth, Emperor found he couldn’t speak to the other for a couple moments. It was only when the look of concern etched on the other’s face deepened that he finally found the air to speak. With a sigh, the king chokes back a cough. It looked as if Gloves had failed to notice the petals, he didn’t want the other to see the bright green fall from his mouth on the off chance he knew the disease and got any ideas… He wasn’t in love regardless of what Gloves may or may not think of the petals.

“I could ask you the same thing pawn. Does it matter to you what a king does?”

A sigh and a shake of the head greets the king’s answer. The familiar look that could only be described as a silent “are you kidding me?” resting on his face. At least the concern mostly left his face… That was until the king slipped up and allowed a miniature sort of coughing fit to start. Even though he blocked his mouth with his hands, a petal slipped through.

Mismatched eyes follow its descent to the ground with a stunned look of realization as it joined its counterparts. Looking back up to their owner, the green Inkling’s face was dusted with a light blush. With a glare, the king removed his hands from his mouth. What crazy idea had the pawn come up with?

“ _What?_ It’s not as if these silly petals mean anything.”

The green pawn silently regards the other for a moment, simply taking in the situation. A moment later however, the green Inkling’s face breaks into a grin, his tentacles glowing a faint green. Walking up to the king, the pawn swiftly took his hands so he couldn’t move them. Despite the accusing glare, Gloves quickly kissed the hot-headed king before he could respond to the situation.

“Sure they don’t mean anything~ Love you Emp~”

Silence only met the statement as Emperor looked at the bright happy grin on the other’s face. As the constricting feeling in his chest started to fade. As his thoughts became less and less resilient… Perhaps he did love the brash Inkling in front of him… Though he’d certainly have to teach him some manners… He shouldn’t be so lax about doing what he wishes to a king… Though, that could be saved for another night. He had to teach himself to accept such affections before teaching the other how to act around nobility.


End file.
